Chocolate
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRAD. ¤One Shot¤ Hermione et Remus se retrouvent par hasard, après trois années sans s'être vus. Des souvenirs vont refaire surface...¤HGRL¤


**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Voilà une petite traduction d'un One Shot Remus/Hermione !**

**Disclaimer : RIEN n'est à moi, hormis la traduction, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est à Sazzlette. **

**Résumé : Hermione et Remus se retrouvent par hasard, après deux ans sans s'être vus…et si les sentiments refaisaient surface ?**

**ENJOY !**

_**Juillet 1996**_

Remus Lupin trébuchait sur le sol irrégulier. L'air était épais et oppressant, la brume s'accrochant à sa peau et à ses vêtements. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient striés de sang et de saleté, mais il semblait à peine le remarquer alors qu'il scrutait les visages des corps sans vie l'entourant, cherchant les traits familiers de deux jeunes sorciers et une sorcière. Il sentit un déchirement dans son ventre alors qu'il reconnaissait quelques visages ; des personnes à qui il avait enseigné cette année, encore des enfants, si jeunes et plein d'avenir. Il trébuchait, ses yeux fermés, et refoulait les larmes qui menaçaient de brouiller sa vue. Il se força à avancer plus loin, cherchant constamment.

La bataille finale. Tout ceux qui en étaient capables ont combattus, et peu d'entre eux étaient revenus. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fait parties de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Remus s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour chercher les survivants, se raccrochant désespérément à l'espoir qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Ces trois là étaient partis pour trouver Voldemort. Harry avait insisté pour y aller seul, mais Ron et Hermione l'avait suivit, ne souhaitant pas le laisser lui faire face sans eux.

Remus regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer des visages sombres à travers la brume. Ils étaient principalement des Aurors, des gens cherchant les survivants, comme lui. Il vit des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, au dessus de sa tête; ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un. D'autres étincelles apparaissaient à sa gauche et il entendit des voix crier. Il courait vers la provenance du son, évitant les membres ébrasés des cadavres sanglants qui jonchaient le sol.

Il atteignit une petite butte, sur le haut se tenaient deux silhouettes encapées. Ils se tournèrent en entendant ses pas et il reconnut Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shaklebolt. A leur pieds étaient allongés trois corps, leurs mains tendues les uns vers les autres. Le garçon à la cicatrice et aux lunettes cassées était à une courte distance des deux autres. Les cheveux de la fille étaient emmêlés et couvraient son visage, et le garcon aux cheveux roux était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixes.

Mais la fille…était-ce un mouvement, ou il l'avait simplement imaginé ? Remus accourut à ses côtés et se jetta dans la boue à côté d'elle. Il plaça deux doigts sur la peau pâle de sa gorge. Une pulsation ! Sans réfléchir, il leva sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges pour appeler un Guérisseur, criant par-dessus son épaule à Tonks et Kinglsey. Il la fit tourner avec précaution. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient éclaboussés de boue et sa peau était très pâle. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux (sa tête à elle sur ses genoux à lui) et se baissa pour mettre sa joue devant sa bouche pour vérifier si elle respirait ou non. Rien. Mince.

Il leva les yeux et vit Tonks le regarder, son visage pale et inquiet, et il baissa les yeux à nouveau vers le visage pâle qui reposait sur ses genoux. Le temps s'écoulait, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. L'allongeant doucement à plat sur son dos, il tira sa tête doucement en arrière, et, pinçant son nez entre le pouce et l'index, il amena sa bouche à la sienne.

Il refoula l'envie de rire hystériquement alors qu'il soufflait dans la bouche de la fille pale, se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle il était, et que n'importe quoi aurait fait la même chose dans sa position. Des images des deux garçons surgirent dans sa tête, ses deux meilleurs amis, allongés, morts seulement quelques centimètres d'où il était agenouillé, mais il repoussa ces pensées rapidement. Il se recula un peu et vit les paupières de la fille battre et leva doucement sa tête alors qu'elle haletait et commençait à tousser.

Il la tint alors qu'elle que sa toux s'atténuait, tenant ses épaules et l'aidant à s'asseoir. Elle regarda les corps sans vie de Harry et Ron, puis leva les yeux vers lui il pouvait voir la question dans ses yeux. Il acquiesça simplement et passa ses bras autour d'elle alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle s'accrocha faiblement à ses vêtements, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Remus leva les yeux alors que deux Guérisseurs se hâtaient vers eux, contrôlant les corps de Harry et Ron mais ne trouvant aucun signe de vie. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et Hermione mais il secoua simplement la tête. Le sorcier acquiesça, son expression sinistre, et il fit un signe à son collègue pour partir. Remus leva les yeux vers Tonks et vit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant. 

**_Juillet 1999_**

Hermione était assise à une table près de la fenêtre du petit café, sirotant son thé. Elle regardait la pluie tomber du ciel sombre et éclaboussant dans les flaques dans la rue. Elle baissa les yeux vers la Gazette du Sorcier étendue sur la table devant elle 'MEMORIAL PREVU POUR HARRY POTTER' , elle secoua la tête pour effacer les images qui lui venaient en tête en voyant ce nom à nouveau.

Elle plia le journal et regarda par la fenêtre. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils avaient combattus Voldemort. Tant de ses amis étaient morts ce jour-là, morts pour protéger leurs amis et leur famille. Elle était restée et s'était battue avec eux, et trouvait ça cruel qu'ils aient tous été enlevés loin d'elle, alors qu'elle avait été épargnée.

Elle ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de cette dernière bataille, mais elle se rappelait qu'elle se réveillait, voyant les corps de Harry et Ron sans vie, allongés si près, et levant le regard pour voir un Professeur Lupin inquiet penché au dessus d'elle. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait tenu quand elle avait pleuré, sans parler, juste en étant là. Elle ferma les yeux avant que plus de souvenirs ne reviennent. Certains d'entre eux étaient trop douloureux pour y penser. Elle sirota encore son thé et ouvrit le journal aux mots croisés, et commença à les remplir.

OoOoOoOoO

Remus marchait le long de la rue pavée, la tête courbée sous la pluie, sans se soucier de marcher dans les flaques. Il réalisa soudain que ça faisait trois années, trois années depuis la bataille. Trois années depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Trois années depuis la mort de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et tant d'autres.

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir son esprit alors que les souvenirs remontaient –de la brume- un terrain couvert, jonché de corps, des masques blancs vides, des visages familiers le regardant, un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec ses lunettes de travers, un garçon roux avec des yeux fixes, et une fille pâle avec de la boue sur le visage.

Il leva le regard et vit un café juste en face, la lumière traversant les vitres embuées. Il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée abritée, enlevant sa cape et la secouant pour enlever l'eau de pluie. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione leva les yeux de ses mots croisés en tendant la clochette de la porte sonner et quelqu'un entra. C'était un home, mais il avait son dos tourné vers elle, donc elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et la sirota lentement, son regard retournant sur le journal. Elle brisa quasiment sa tasse quand elle entendit une voix familière.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que ce siège est libre ? Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais c'est pris partout »

Elle leva les yeux, posant avec précaution sa tasse sur la table. Remus eut l'air déconcerté, il n'avait apparemment pas réalisé qui elle était avant de voir son visage.

« P…Professeur Lupin" balbutia Hermione, "qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? »

Il sourit à ces mots. "Eh bien, il pleut à verse dehors, alors être à l'intérieur semble très attirant »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux alors qu'elle se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum, peut-être que je devrais y aller »

« Oh non ! Non, je suis désolée, asseyez-vous je vous en prie" dit Hermione, levant les yeux rapidement.

Il sourit et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. « Je peux t'offrir un autre verre ? » demanda-t-il, regardant sa tasse de thé renversée.

« Oh, non merci » répondit-elle, l'air surpris. « J'avais presque fini de toutes façons, mais c'est à gentil à vous de proposer »

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers une serveuse qui prit sa commande. Hermione baissa le regard vers la table, où son journal imbibait doucement son thé.

« Oh mince » marmonna-t-elle, prenant sa baguette dans son sac pour nettoyer le désordre. « _Récurvite_ »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda Remus, levant les yeux vers la serveuse qui arrivait, posant sa boisson sur la table. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard »

« Eh bien, j'ai eu un poste à Ste Mangouste, une formation pour être Guérisseuse »

« Oh, c'est fantastique, je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies réussi » dit Remus, avec un grand sourire. « Pas que j'ai eu un doute que tu y arriverais bien sûr »

Hermione rit. « Les examens d'entrée étaient vraiment durs, j'étais si inquiète !"

« Te connaissant, je parie que tu as eu les meilleures notes de toutes façons » dit-il en plaisantant, et Hermione rougit. « Tu as eu les meilleures notes ? Wow, je suis impressioné »

« Et vous ? » demanda Hermione. « Vous êtes toujours à Poudlard ? »

« Oh oui, j'aime enseigner là-bas, et même si je partais, je n'aurai nulle part où aller. Poudlard est à peu près tout ce que j'ai" En disant ça, il leva les yeux, rencontrant son regard.

« Oh, Professeur Lupin, je… »

« S'il te plait, appelle moi Remus » dit-il sincèrement. Hermione reposa son regard sur ses genoux à nouveau, puis regarda le café s'affairer. « Tu as vu les Weasley récemment ? »

Elle sauta sur l'opportunité de changer de sujet. « Eh bien, je vois toujours Ginny de temps en temps, mais je pense que ce serait dur pour Molly de me voir, sachant que j'ai survécu alors que Harry et Ron… »

« C'est pour Molly que tu t'inquiètes vraiment, ou pour toi ? » demanda Remus. _Il a toujours été perspicace_, pensa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, je pense que la vue de tous ces cheveux roux serait un peu trop. Eh bien, pas beaucoup ces jours-ci bien sûr. Fred a été tué aussi. Je n'aime pas penser ce que ça a dut être pour George » Elle frissonna un peu, malgré la chaleur étouffante du café.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que Remus était en train de la regarder. « C'est bon de te revoir, Hermione » dit-il doucement puis, sentant son embarras, il demanda, "Tu aimerais aller faire un tour?"

« Oh, mais il pleut »

« J'aime la pluie » répliqua-t-il, lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit également et acquiesça. Remus finit son chocolat chaud et elle se leva, mettant son sac à son épaule et mettant une petite pile de pièces sur la table pour payer sa boisson. Remus fit la même chose, mettant sa lourde cape sur lui, puis se tourna vers elle.

« Prête?" elle acquiesce et il se dirigea vers la porte et la tint ouverte pour elle. « Après toi »

_Octobre 1996_

Cela faisait trois mois depuis la bataille finale. Ça c'était passé à la fin de la sixième année, et le nombre diminué de cinquième, sixième et septième années étaient revenus en Septembre, courbés par les pensées de ceux qui n'en étaient pas revenus.

Hermione dormait enfin un peu mieux. Pendant les deux premiers mois après la bataille, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits, trempée de sueur, son esprit remplit d'images de ce champs hanté de morts, les visages de ses amis, froids et inanimés.

Elle était devenue très renfermée, se déplaçant entre ses cours comme un zombie. Ses parents avaient été réticents à l'idée de son retour à Poudlard mais, comme elle l'avait fait remarqué, le danger était passé à présent. Ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit c'était qu'elle le devait pour Harry et Ron, pour toujours se rappeler d'eux, et elle n'arriverait pas à le faire en évitant la magie et la vie à Poudlard.

Au départ la douleur qui venait quand elle marchait dans les couloirs et qu'elle s'asseyait à leur table à la bibliothèque avait été trop vive. A chaque moment, elle s'attendait à les voir apparaître au coin, se disputant naturellement à propos de Quidditch. Mais bien sûr elle savait qu'ils étaient partis.

C'était un vendredi du mois d'octobre, et le professeur Lupin lui avait demandé de rester après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il vint et se tint debout devant son bureau. Elle restait un peu plus loin, la tête baissée. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il restait juste là à la regarder.

« Il y a un problème avec mon devoir, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il était surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non, la meilleure note, comme d'habitude" Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était très douce. « Je sais ce que c'est »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu ses amis les plus proches. « Oh, Professeur Lupin. Je suis désolée, je n'avais jamais pensé… »

Il secoua la tête. « S'il vous plait, ne vous excusez pas. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je comprends. Et aussi, si jamais vous avez besoin de parler… »

Elle acquiesça, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. « J'ai besoin de parler » dit-elle doucement, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en elle pour parler.

Il sourit faiblement, puis vint de l'autre côté de son bureau et prit quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs. C'était une barre de chocolat. Il en coupa deux carrés et les lui tendit. Elle les prit et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Ça aide vraiment vous savez » dit-il doucement, et elle lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis trois mois. 

**_Juillet 1999_**

Hermione sortit du petit café, et soupira de contentement alors que les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur son visage. Remus suivit, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui et venant à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit faiblement quand il lui offrit son bras (**NdT :**_ Enveloppé dans du papier cadeau…quelle veinarde !_). Elle le prit après un moment d'hésitation, balançant son sac sur son autre épaule avec sa main libre.

Ils commencèrent à marcher lentement le long de la rue pavée, parlant de Poudlard et des élèves de Remus, et des éducateurs d'Hermione et de ses camarades. Remus sourit en regardant la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui, ses cheveux se mouillant, virevoltant alors qu'elle parlait avec animation, ses joues et son nez rosit par le froid.

Des gouttes de pluie se trouvaient sur ses lèvres et ses cils, faisant scintiller son visage dans la douce lumière des lampadaires. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux curieux et il réalisa qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Elle rit alors qu'il bafouillait, tentant de former une réponse cohérente.

Elle recommença à parler, lui racontant quelque anecdote d'un cours. Son attention dériva alors qu'il pensait à quel point elle avait changé. Il se souvenait d'elle, il y a trois ans, au début de sa septième année, ses yeux s'alourdissant de manque de sommeil, le teint pâle et cireux, s'ensevelissant elle-même dans son travail scolaire pendant qu'elle allait de cours en cours, comme en trans.

Il repensa au Noël de cette année-là, quand elle était venue à son bureau le soir avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. La plupart des années, elle restait à Poudlard, mais sans Harry et Ron, il supposa qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il se souvint avoir entendu les coups à la porte de son bureau, et sa surprise en la voyant là. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là.

_**Décembre 1996**_

Remus était assis à son bureau. On était à quelques jours de Noël et il avait décoré la petite pièce avec des minuscules sphères dorées qui flottaient dans les airs, donnant un éclairement doux et chaleureux. Il était en train de lire les devoirs des quatrième année sur les vampires, soupirant alors qu'il marquait chacun avec de l'encre rouge, faisant remarquer à un élève inintelligent de Poufsouffle que les vampires ne vivaient pas dans les arbres, et qu'ils n'étaient pas connus pour se nourrir de **Flobberworms**.

Il entendit des coups à la porte de son bureau et dit au visiteur d'entrer. Il leva les yeux et vit Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux brilliant et les sphères dorées lui donnant des reflets dans les cheveux. Il se secoua mentalement, laissant de côté les devoirs et sa plume, et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Je peux vous aider Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton neutre. « Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? »

Elle avança et s'assit sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël » dit-elle, souriant timidement. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit cadeau soigneusement emballé.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, je ne peux vraiment pas accepter un cadeau de votre part » dit-il rapidement mais elle secoua simplement la tête et poussa le présent en face de lui sur le bureau.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je voulais juste vous dire merci »

Il acquiesça. « Voulez-vous que je l'ouvre maintenant ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, pas maintenant » Elle se leva. « Je devrais retourner à la salle commune » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Joyeux Noël, Professeur »

Remus lui sourit, « Joyeux Noël Miss Granger, et merci » Elle lui retourna son sourire, pui elle sortit de la salle, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Il baissa les yeux vers le fin paquet sur le bureau, et commença à le défaire lentement. Il rit alors que le dernier morceau de papier tombait, révélant une barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Il pensa encore à elle, debout devant la porte, son visage éclairé comme jamais il ne l'avait vu depuis des mois, et ses cheveux scintillants dans la douce lumière, bien qu'incomparable à l'éclat de son sourire.

Il secoua la tête. A quoi diable pensait-il ? Elle était une élève ! Il tenta de chasser son image de son esprit, mais elle refusait de disparaître, l'emplissant du besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de chasser son chagrin qui était toujours caché derrière ses yeux intelligents.

Dans quoi il s'était fourré ?

_**Juillet 1999**_

Hermione rit alors que Remus bafouillait sur une question qu'elle lui avait pose, le taquinant sur le fait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il sourit et elle commença à lui parler de quelques uns de ses amis qui étaient arrivés en cours en portant seulement leurs sous-vêtements et avaient été menacés d'expulsion des cours.

Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point c'était facile de parler avec lui. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de tension et d'embarras entre eux, étant donnée la nature de leur dernière rencontre. Mais c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, et ils discutaient aussi facilement que de vieux amis.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle la rue déserte alors que la pluie se calmait un peu. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus et vit que son visage était éclaboussé de pluie et que des mèches trempées collaient à son front. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait, ses expressions et ses gestes était si familiers.

Le ciel décida soudainement une averse, et la fine pluie disparut, et ils furent soudainement bombardés par les plus grosses gouttes de pluie qu'ils aient jamais vu. Il courèrent vers un abri sombre, s'éloignant des flaques d'eau qui jonchaient la rue. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le dur mur de pierre, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre et riant à s'étouffer.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Remus. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et le rire. Il s'était repris, bien qu'il ai encore du mal à respirer. Elle sentit un petit coup familier dans son estomac quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés à se regarder l'un l'autre quand elle s'aperçut soudain à quel point ils étaient proches et dévia le regard rapidement, regardant la rue.

La pluie s'était adoucie encore une fois, alors elle sortit de l'abri, permettant aux douces gouttes de lui rafraîchir ses joues brûlantes. Même depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle s'était sentie perdue, confuse, mais revoir Remus était comme rentrer à la maison. Elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge derrière elle et, prenant son courage à deux mains, lui posa une question.

« Vous voulez aller prendre un verre avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, se tournant vers lui.

Remus tressaillit, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione l'interrompu.

« En tant qu'amis, bien sûr! » elle baissa la tête, rougissant furieusement. « Je suis désolée, c'était inapproprié de ma part de demander »

« Avec plaisir » dit-il, et elle leva les yeux pour le voir en train de lui sourire. Il lui offrit son bras encore une fois et elle le prit, souriant.

_**Février 1997**_

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Remus. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, alors elle refrappa un peu plus fort. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, alors elle tenta la poignée, voulant laisser un mot sur son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit son professeur à son bureau, ses bras repliés sous sa tête, sur le bureau. Il respirait doucement et ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux tombant devant. Bien sûr, ça avait été la pleine lune la nuit dernière, alors il devait être plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Elle hésita, incertaine de savoir si elle devait partir ou le réveiller. Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle, et s'avança lentement. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et gribouilla rapidement une note, disant qu'elle voulait lui parler à propos d'un devoir. Elle le posa et resta devant le bureau, regardant son professeur.

La pâle lumière hivernale filtrait à travers la fenêtre et venait sur son visage, projetant des ombres sur ses traits. Elle tendit une main et balaya les cheveux de son visage, souriant alors que ses cils battaient contre le bout de ses doigts. Soudain, consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle recula sa main. Elle leva les yeux et vit son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur. Elle avait l'air choqué, son visage était pâle, mais ses joues étaient colorées.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son visage encore une fois, ses traits semblaient tellement plus doux quand il dormait, et ses expressions libres de tous les poids qu'il portait habituellement. Elle refoula l'envie de tendre la main et de balayer ses cheveux encore ; ça avait été si doux sur ses doigts. Elle se tourna et se précipita hors de la pièce, sans faire attention et claqua la porte.

Remus se réveilla précipitamment et fut surpris de trouver une note sur son bureau devant lui. Hermione. Il lut la note et essaya d'enlever cette sensation étrange de doigts sur son visage.

_**Juillet 1999**_

Remus prit les boissons du bar, et alla lentement vers le petit coin dans le fond, où Hermione était assise. Elle lui sourit et alors qu'il atteignait la table, elle tendit la main pour prendre son verre et en but deux gorgées.

Remus s'assit devant Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient humides, la lumière des bougies reflétait les gouttes d'eau qui étaient encore dedans, et ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur du pub. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne se souvenait. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, terminant leurs boissons tranquillement. Finalement décida qu'il devait le dire.

« Hermione, je voulais m'excuser » dit-il solennellement.

« Non, ne vous excusez pas. Ce serait à moi de m'excuser » répliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu devrais être désolée? »

« J'ai été très injuste envers vous. J'étais jeune, et en regardant en arrière, vous avez probablement pris la bonne décision. Ce n'aurait pas été approprié » dit-elle. Elle avait manifestement répété ce discours dans sa tête plusieurs fois.

« Tu as raison, tu étais jeune. Comparé à moi tu l'es toujours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision » Elle leva les yeux rapidement. Son expression était masquée, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une faible lueur d'espoir, ou d'attente, il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

« Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre pour moi. Je me suis détesté pour ça après, je me suis détesté pour la façon dont tu m'as regardé après que tu sois partie. Comme si tu ne pouvais plus supporter d'être proche de moi » Il baissait les yeux vers son verre vide alors qu'il disait ça. Hermione prit sa main qui était sur la table.

Remus leva le regard, surprise, mais elle souriait simplement. Il lui retourna son sourire et prit ses doigts dans les siens, combattant son envie de se lever de son siège et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était sûrement amicale, simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir encore des sentiments pour lui après toutes ces années, si ? Ses yeux étaient sombres dans la lumière vacillante, et il avait des difficultés pour lire en eux, mais il pensait qu'il reconnaissait cette expression en eux. C'était la manière dont elle l'avait regardé, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Comme s'il était la seule chose dans ce monde. Il se souvint d'avoir regardé dans ses yeux deux années auparavant, et craignant que ce soit la dernière fois.

**_Juillet 1997_**

C'était le dernier jour du trimestre, en été, et Remus faisait ses bagages, prêt à partir. Il s'était assis à la grande table la veille au soir alors que Dumbledore faisait son discours de fin d'année. Son cœur était lourd alors qu'il regardait une fille de septième année à Gryffondor, applaudissant et acclamant comme tous leur victoire de la Coupe des Maisons.

Beaucoup l'aurait cru quelconque, à part ses habilités scolaires. Mais elle n'était pas quelconque, elle était l'opposé. Elle était intelligente, passionnée, courageuse, et incroyablement gentile. Elle était aussi, à ses yeux, très belle. Mais bien sûr il savait qu'il était fou. Elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui, et elle était son élève. C'était stupide de sa part de penser qu'il pourrait être autorisé à l'aimer.

Il remua sa baguette et ses vêtements se plièrent tout seul, se posant correctement dans sa valise. Il se tourna pour regarder à la fenêtre, les étudiants courant sur la pelouse, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il. Il mit quelques papiers dans son bureau, et leva les yeux pour voir Hermione, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hermione » dit-il, en souriant. « Entre, je t'en prie »

Elle s'avança vers lui. « Je voulais venir vous dire au revoir »

Il sentit un poids énorme dans son estomac. Hermione allait partir. Il dévia le regard, incapable de rencontrer son regard.

Elle se tourna. « Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé cette année. Pour être là pour moi" Il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était en face de lui. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et il voulut mettre ses bras autour d'elle, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement, faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est rien. Je suis simplement triste de finalement quitter Poudlard. C'est comme laisser une partie de moi derrière"

Remus acquiesce, puis mit une main dans sa poche, en sortant une barre de chocolat. C'était la même qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël. Il en brisa un morceau et le lui tendit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et ouvrit un peu sa bouche.

Il fut surprise, mais plaça le carré de chocolat doucement dans sa bouche et regarda alors qu'elle le mâchait lentement, puis déglutit, s'humidifiant les lèvres. Il réalisa que sa bouche était sèche et il déglutit également. Elle prit le chocolat qu'il avait dans sa main et en brisa un carré, levant la main et touchant le chocolat contre sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudainement dénué de l'habilité de pensée rationelle, il ouvrit juste sa bouche et l'autorisa à poser le chocolat entre ses lèvres, les frôlant du bout de ses doigts. Elle le regarda alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche, et le laissant aller dans sa gorge. Elle approcha les doigts de ses lèvres encore une fois et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sans y réfléchir, il la prit par les coudes, la rapprochant de lui. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses mains à lui vinrent autour de sa taille, la tenant doucement. Elle fit glisser une main jusqu'à ses cheveux, emmêlant ses cheveux dans les fines mèches, et caressa sa nuque avec l'autre.

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit un peu la bouche. Remus pouvait sentir le chocolat sur sa langue et ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant plus profondément.

Il la rapprocha de lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre glissant dans son dos, caressant ses cheveux, ses joues, alors qu'il explorait sa belle bouche avec sa langue, mordant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure.

« Professeur Lupin… » murmura-t-elle dans sa bouche, et ça brisa le charme. Il s'éloigna abruptement, choqué par son propre manque de volonté et du fait qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son expression blessée et confuse. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et brillants. Il voulut l'embrasser encore et ne jamais s'arrêter mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devrait pas.

« On ne peut pas » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Tu es mon élève"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, plus maintenant. J'ai fini à présent. Mais si vous n'avez pas les même sentiments pour moi… »

« Hermione, j'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple. Mais je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi »

Sur ce elle s'avança et lui prit les mains. « Je m'en moque. Je m'en moque ! Vous êtes la seule personne que je quitte et je…je pense que je suis…"

« Non » l'interrompit-il. « Non, ne dis pas ça »

Remus ferma les yeux alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa joue avec sa main. Elle balaya les cheveux devant ses yeux, et il passa un bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant de lui. Elle mit sa tête contre son torse et il embrassa le somment de sa tête.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il, la relâchant et reculant.

« Je sais que vous êtes désolé. Je suis désolée aussi » dit-elle, sa voix devenant dure. « Désolée de m'avoir laissé prendre soin de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterais plus"

Sur ce elle sortit en trombe du bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Est-ce que ça venait juste d'arriver ? Plus important encore, avait-il fait le bon choix? Il avait lutté avec ses sentiments pour elle pendant des mois, mais avoir une relation avec elle…ce ne serait pas juste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit. Il alla vers la fenêtre et regarda les pelouses à présent vides qui entouraient le château.

**_Juillet 1999_**

Hermione et Remus sortirent dans la rue une fois de plus, la pluie continuant à tomber doucement. Remus se tourna vers Hermione. Des gouttes de pluie s'étaient déposées dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Hermione souriait, ses yeux éclairés par les lampadaires et ses joues roses. C'était si bon de la voir heureuse à nouveau.

Alors qu'il la regardait, elle sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et la brisa en un petit carré. Elle le leva vers ses lèvres (à lui). _Ses doigts tremblent_, nota-t-il. Il sourit et brisa la distance entre eux, capturant sa bouche. Ses mains à elle entouraient son cou, le chocolat oublié et laissé tombé dans une flaque. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, pendant que ses mains à elle allèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et sa langue toucha la sienne, aussi doucement qu'il s'en souvenait.

Elle passa une main sur son torse, les mettant sous sa cape et le caressant à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Il la rapprocha de lui et, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui, il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et avec l'autre cherchait l'attache de sa cape. Elle recula un peu et ses yeux étaient illuminés de passion.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle acquiesça, lui souriant alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était autorisé à l'embrasser, et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait de lui, mais il n'allait pas la laisser partir cette fois. Puis elle se dégagea, se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu veux… » commença-t-il, le rose lui montant aux joues. « Je veux dire, mon appartement est à deux pas d'ici, alors, si tu veux… »

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait deux années auparavant. « Avec plaisir » murmura-t-elle, l'embrassant tendrement. Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne et marchait avec elle, se réchauffant au soleil bien que, curieusement, la pluie continuait de tomber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
